GRiM RAiN
by FoxcatAI
Summary: In which a little Grim Reaper has come to Yamamoto Takeshi, only to end up falling in love with that smile. Yamamoto x OC ONESHOT.


**Current Age:** 24.

 **Traits:** Male, Spiky black hair, brown eyes, and is approximately 170cm, 5'10. A wooden Kendo Sword is always slung on his back, and he dons three rings.

"Yeah, that's the guy." I softly said to myself, keeping the small notebook into the pocket of my parka.

With a little blur of black fog, I retrieved my scythe from the atmosphere. I braced it on my shoulder, calmly stepping closer to the male. He was on his guard, yes-that was his job tonight as the night watch. But I had nothing to fear.

Just one swipe-I recalled my training-just one swipe is enough, but I needed to be accurate. Place the mark on the target-seal his fate quickly, and leave right away.

Once I was in range, I raised my scythe with ease, straining my night vision to keep my eyes on his neck.

I swung the scythe to the full length of my arms, bringing it from my right shoulder to the left. The scythe passed right through the walls of the narrow corridor, the blade reaching his neck in the blink of an eye.

I envisioned it-the scythe passing his neck, leaving a black ring around his neck-the sign that a Grim Reaper shall claim him soon.

My scythe was stopped by the hilt of a Japanese sword. I looked to the man's face-his eyes were angry-glaring, boring holes into my face.

"That's not possible," I reminded myself, bringing the scythe back to my right shoulder. "He shouldn't be able to see me." I mumbled, "That sword shouldn't be able to stop the scythe."

He was staring straight at me. I knew that fact, but it was just not possible. Humans cannot see me. That is the whole point of being a Grim Reaper-to take the souls away without anyone noticing.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me.

That had confirmed my suspicions. He was talking to me, a spirit that he shouldn't be seeing. He probably has no idea who or what I was, other than a suspicious intruder.

The door of the office beside him opened, and a male with brown, spiky hair stepped out, visibly alarmed by the sound. "What happened, Takeshi?" he asked.

An eye was kept on my as my target turned to his boss with a kinder smile, "Sorry, Tsuna. Did I bother you?" he said, "I kinda found this kid-" he nodded his head in my direction, "-wandering around."

His boss gave him a confused gaze. "Takeshi," he spoke hesitantly, bringing a hand to his temple, as if he was having a headache, "I don't see anyone around."

He was taken aback. The girl before him was quite eye-catching, he honestly thought. She wielded a scythe confidently, even thought it had no possible use in this narrow hallway. She wore a black cloak that hid the entirety of her small figure, her black hair not helping in making her brighter.

"I'm a Grim Reaper," I decided to say, "Normal humans cannot see me."

That was the start of everything. I continued following him around, waiting for a chance to do my job, constantly failing. He always had his guard up, and wouldn't even take his gaze off me if I took out my scythe.

Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months.

I accompany him when he leaves on a job, because what better chance to kill someone when they are hunting their own prey?

That was just an excuse. I became intrigued in the way he finishes his opponent easily; the way he switches into a serious work mode...it was just absolutely charming. He was an incredibly cool person-he had plenty of problem and challenges beyond, yet he accepted them all with a smile.

He didn't take a liking to taking lives, but when he had to, he would look up to me after, giving me an apologetic smile, as if he was sorry for having made me see such a scene.

I was a Grim Reaper, I have seen plenty of homicide before.

But when I told him that, he dismissed it quickly, "Now, now," he soothed, "That aside, let's grab some sushi from the side mart." he'd say, and I would silently follow.

I watched him interact with his other guardians, each of them visibly trusted him a lot, despite one of them triggering weird one-sided quarrels. They depended on him a lot, but failed to notice it was not much otherwise.

"You've taken a lot of jobs before," he spoke up to me when no one was around, "Have you been to a little town called Namimori?" he asked.

I shook my head, not really needing to think. Even if I had been there before, I make it a point to erase needless information from my brain.

"Then, why don't we head there?" he suggested, his usual grin making its way to his face, "It's a great place. It's where I lived."

Why? I didn't ask. Why was he treating me as if I was a normal girl? I was nothing but a little spirit, sent here to kill him. He knows that, but he was still acting this way. How could a man like him exist?

Before I knew it, I was there-donning a temporary human form as we walked down the streets of the unfamiliar town, following him to wherever he was intending on bringing me.

We stopped in front of a school, and he looked at me, giving a nervous and slightly embarrassed smile as he asked, "Wanna go in?"

I complied. We entered a certain class, looking out the window to the few students playing baseball down on the field. "Have you ever gone to school before?" he gave me an interesting question.

I nodded lightly, "However, we only do scythe training and vision tests."

"That sounds better than whatever we learned in my years, at least." he laughed.

I made no reply. I had no knowledge of what he had learned in his years, nor had I any intention to know. I simply watched him look at the baseball diamond, his expression that of joy, yet of extreme sadness.

Curiosity kills the cat, I've learned. I've learned better than to pry.

When we left the school, I could tell that his footsteps had quickened. Where was he headed to this time, that he was in such a rush?

I had no time to react before he grabbed my arm and we ran.

We entered an arcade, the sign out front said so. I was surprised-I had never seen so many games before. He gave me a childish grin when I turned to him. I felt something in me well up, bringing a smile to my face as well.

It confused me-why was this smile different from all the others he had already given me?

I wasn't given anymore time to process the variety of solutions before I was pulled away into the building, brought in front of the machines.

"C'mon, we're gonna have a blast!"

I never really understood some of the games-well, I have never seen such a machine before. And in those games, I failed terribly and started whining in total frustration. At that, he let out a little chuckle, along with the soothing words of "Now, now."

On other games, I got the hang of it quickly, having the most fun I have ever had in my whole eternal life. I would occasionally receive higher scores than him, surprising the male as I was a beginner.

I still remember when our laughter joined, forming a little chorus of blossoming joy.

We went a little too far on the Dance Machine, making impossible moves at high speeds, switching to our hands instead our feet, and constantly competing in the hardest level. A little crowd had formed around us, watching us so intently I feared I would slip up out of nervousness.

Whenever my eyes would sneak a glance to his side, I would see his childlike smile as he handled the game with absolute ease. Just a split second's glance was enough to make me temporarily forget all the butterflies in my stomach.

As the day reached its end, we were slightly disappointed at the fact that we had to leave. We passed a machine-it had caught my attention, being different from the other games.

It had transparent glass walls, filled to the brim with colorful stuffed toys. I was attracted to it like iron flakes to a magnet-in seconds I was glued to the machine-literally but not literally. I stuck my forehead to the glass case, my eyes stuck on a big, blue rabbit doll.

It was adorable.

I heard his laugh and turned to him. He put a hand on my head and pointed at the doll in the machine. "You want it?" he asked.

I blushed-well, I was quite embarrassed-why would I, a fully mature and experience Grim Reaper want something as childish as a kid's soft toy? "I don't need it," I mumbled. It wasn't wrong. What use would a Grim Reaper have for it?

Grim Reapers are to be devoid of all emotions because they only get in the way. I chanted over and over again in my head. What were all these needless emotions doing in my head now?

It didn't take him long to move the crane and successfully win the doll. He gave a soft, childlike cheer and handed it to me. I took it gratefully. I couldn't say no, after all he had purposefully given it to me. Saying no would disappoint him. I absolutely didn't want the doll at all...was what my head told me.

My heart was all aflutter, and I had no inkling on what it was. I was increasingly happy about the little gift. I felt increasingly shy and hesitant around him, although this had never happened before today.

He turned to me, a grin on his face.

I looked at him, my smile hadn't yet faded, my face still red from all the excitement.

He put a hand on my head, soothing the messy bits of my hair, his fingers warm as they brushed past my scalp. It was soothing-calming, even, and for a second, I wished he never retrieved his hand.

"Hey, what's that on your face?" he asked.

I brought a hand up to my face, confused when I found nothing. "Where?"

He crouched down slightly, "I'll help," he said, bringing a hand to my face. He leaned in and gave me a light peck on my cheek. "Oops," he said after that, "I think it was just my lips."

My heart had skipped a beat. My face grew red as a tomato, and I didn't even know if I was smiling or not. I ceased to be able to form words, and I could hear my heart beating-it was thumping in my chest loudly, jumping up and down in a rapid staccato.

This wasn't possible-this was absurd. This cannot be happening. This was crazy; this was absolutely ridiculous. No, I am not accepting this fact-I cannot accept this fact.

I crouched down, hiding my face, burying it into the back of the rabbit's head. No matter how much I could deny this, it was so obvious and clear now.

I've fallen head over heels to this smiling idiot.


End file.
